


Fallen Leaves & Broken Clocks

by Jay_Hayden



Series: Let's Live Till We Die - Short Stories About Saki and Hisao [1]
Category: Katawa Shoujo
Genre: F/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Hayden/pseuds/Jay_Hayden
Summary: Timeless moments, in time that's measured shorter.





	Fallen Leaves & Broken Clocks

A young man sits on a park bench. The air is brisk, typical for this time of year, when leaves begin their drifting descent and slowly return to the earth. Turning up his collar to block the wind he watches the falling shapes that come in a menagerie of colors: purple, orange, and gold, so like her hair.

He remembered her telling him of her love for autumn and it's falling leaves on the school roof one evening, not long after they'd met. "Autumn is like the grand finale," she'd explained. "Even as it all ends it's so magnificent you can only watch in awe. When my time comes... I want to be like that." Her last few words were spoken in a hush that he barely picked up. But he'd found himself in awe of her and her words about the end. He didn't tell her then.

Time drifted by like the bright leaves she loved and they had found themselves in the same park he now sat. A picnic lunch spread out before them and friends under a low hanging tree he watched the setting sun shine through her hair. Neither had much time to their names, a girl with paint splattered sleeves who would be gone long before her time and a messy haired young man whose heart didn't beat in time with the rest of the world, like a broken clock. Summoning what little courage he had, he asked her to go the Shanghai with him that weekend, just the two of them. And with a smile that could've convinced fallen leaves to go back to their trees or stopped time altogether, she'd taken his hand and said, "I've been waiting for you to ask."

Moments and events blew past them like scattered leaves. Days spent mixing colors of paint, nights watching cheesy horror flicks that weren't scary at all, time stolen from a future they might not see. Living in scattered moments and by clocks that didn't keep time right.

And so it came one particularly chilly November night, leaves being blown against her window, they found themselves snuggled together in her room. "I love you," he whispered, the walls of her room and tangled blankets and sheets the only witnesses to his confession and her wide eyes. He was afraid of what she'd say but he knew life is short and the broken clock marked his shorter.

Her hands were trembling as she looked at him fully and voice weak said, "There's no happy ending for me, Hisao. The best I can hope is going out in style."

He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to find the right words. Opening his eyes slowly he spoke, "If coming here has taught me anything it's that there are no happy endings. An ending is always sad, so let's just be happy until the end."

Tears were in her eyes at his words and she stared into his eyes for a long time before eventually nodding. "You've been reading too much poetry," she'd said. "But okay. Let's make each other happy until the end." He pulled her close as she echoed three words and wind blew leaves against a window and a broken clock measured out their time together.

Scattered bright moments blew by: fresh snow, Christmas, graduation, and more until eventually he would find himself on a bench in the brisk autumn air. As he watches the leaves blow about in the wind he smiles to himself and quietly says, "Saki, I'll see you again soon."


End file.
